


Settling In

by anxiousgeek



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dragon Age Kink Meme, F/F, Femslash, Foursome - F/F/F/F, Multi, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 19:38:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4847834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiousgeek/pseuds/anxiousgeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cassandra asks Evelyn Trevelyan to a meeting in the new War Room shortly after they arrive in Skyhold. Josephine answers the door in her underwear, Leliana is naked, Cassandra is drinking wine. She really doesn't know these women at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Settling In

Josephine wasn't at her desk as Evelyn walked through her office and towards the new War Room. She assumed Cassandra had invited the Ambassador to this impromptu meeting too. Everyone was still catching up after arriving in Skyhold. Hardly anyone had quarters, or beds to go in them. Josephine was sleeping in her office, Leliana in the rotunda, Cassandra in the forge and only Evelyn herself had a room, but only a cot set up in it. Cullen was sleeping in a tent, and the members of her inner circle were spread around the fortress. She was sure Sera had taken a room in the tavern but wasn't sure about Dorian or the others. 

She heard a giggle through the wood door – Leliana she thought, and murmuring followed in two distinct accents. All waited a moment to see if anyone else was there but the door was opened before she could hear anything else.

Josephine stood before her in just her breast band and underwear and Evelyn stared at her for a moment.

“Josephine you're – ”

“She's almost nude, yes,” Leliana said from where she lay nude on the large table they were going to use for the map of Thedas. “So you should shut and lock the door.”

Evelyn stood stock still, staring at the red-head's pale breasts, eyes raking down her body. Josephine pulled her inside the room and locked the door. She didn't notice Cassandra until she came to stand next to her. She was still clothed but dressed far more casually than usual and holding a glass of red wine.

“What in Thedas is going on?”

“We're having some fun,” Leliana said.

“This is the only clean lockable room in Skyhold until we organise everyone's quarters,” Josephine added.

“Were you doing this in Haven's War Room?”

“No,” Josephine continued, “we shared a room remember.”

Evelyn nodded, eyes still on Leliana, who had no closed her legs and sat up. Cassandra hadn't said a word thus far and the Inquisitor managed to to look away from the Spymaster – passing over Josephine – and to the seeker.

Cassandra smiled

“Will you join us Inquisitor?”

Evelyn stared at her, cheeks flushing brighter red to Josephine and Leliana's amusement. She had the worst crush on the seeker, found all three women terribly attractive but hadn't spent much time with any of them in Haven. Cassandra had been downright frosty, Leliana serious – only Josephine had been friendly but all business.

“I don't know you at all,” she said, addressing all three women. 

“Is that a yes or a no, Lady Trevelyan?” Josephine asked, moving back towards Leliana and pushing her back down on the table. The red-head let her, falling back gracefully and she spread her legs once more and Evelyn watched carefully as Josephine bent between her thighs. She licked a line over her wet slit and there was moan again – louder now it wasn't muffled by the door and Evelyn felt her own body respond in kind.

“You can just watch if you wish,” Cassandra said, handing her the wine. “I did at first.”

Evelyn took a long drink and let the seeker wrap her arms around her. She relaxed into her embrace – surprised at the woman's boldness.

“Next you'll be telling me Cullen is on his way.”

“Women only I'm afraid,” Leliana said, her voice catching. “Josie – don't tease,” she moaned. The ambassador leaned back and grinned, pressing on finger into Leliana's body. She heard Cassandra groan quietly behind her before she felt the seeker's lips on her neck – little soft pecks up to her ear and down again, over the pulse in his neck. Evelyn moaned softly and saw both Leliana and Josephine look over to her. Even as the Ambassador another finger into Leliana.

“Oh, Leliana,” she purred, “you are wet today.” Evelyn peered over to see Josephine's wet fingers, Leliana's wetness dripping down. “Could it be our dear Inquisitors presence that had you all worked up?” she asked and Evelyn looked up at the red-head's face for a second, their eyes meeting.

“She has been hoping to invite you,” Cassandra said, sucking the skin just below Evelyn's ear. She made a noise she didn't recognise in herself, Cassandra's deep chuckle in her ear.

“Oh?” she said, “ what about you?” she asked her.

“Oh?” she said, “ what about you?” 

“I did invite you here after all,” she replied, hands moving slowly down Evelyn's body.

“Cassandra has mostly been a voyeur during our sessions,” Josephine said conversationally, leaning over to swipe a tongue over Leliana's nipple, before thrusting into her body in a quick rhythm. Leliana cried out with every push into her body. “Until I suggested we invite you.”

“What – what did you do?”

Cassandra started to pull Evelyn's jacket open, pushing up her white tunic. She didn't answer the question, instead turning Evelyn around so she could properly kiss her on the lips. The Inquisitor gasped before kissing back, helping the seeker strip her as their lips met.

“She fucked me over the war table,” Josephine said. “Would you do that again Cassandra?”

“Of course Lady Montilyet,” Cassandra said with that small smile. She pulled Evelyn's breast band off and cupped her breasts, behind her she could hear Leliana trying to speak through cries of pleasure as Josephine fucked her with three fingers now.

“Turn – around,” she managed to get out after a grunt and Cassandra pulled away from Evelyn reluctantly. She turned Evelyn around and pressed herself against her back, cupping her breasts once more.

Josephine bent her head once more, sucking on Leliana's clit as she thrust into the Spy's boy. She cried out in unison with Evelyn as Cassandra pinched her nipples. She nearly fell forward the strong seeker holding her up as Leliana came crying out to the maker – Josephine only slowing her movements when Leliana started to whimper. She pulled away, smiling and moving to kiss her gently on the lips.

She lay there for a little while watching as Cassandra played with Evelyn's breasts, Josephine slipping breast band off and jumping onto the edge of the table to watch too. 

When Cassandra's hands started to move down Evelyn's body, Leliana moved, jumping down from the massive wood table. She knelt in front of Evelyn and looked up at her.

“May I?” she asked.

Evelyn swallowed and nodded, allowing Leliana to loosen the ties of her breeches and the laces on her boots stripping her of both, running fingers over her dark skin of her legs. She shuddered, and Cassandra kissed her neck again, brushing her fingers beneath her underwear.

“Cassandra,” she gasped.

“More?” the Seeker asked.

Evelyn nodded hard, her hair starting to escape from it's ponytail.

“You're beautiful,” Cassandra murmured, fingers brushing lower. Leliana pulled her underwear away and she stood before all three women completely bare and painfully aroused.

As Cassandra's long fingers moved lower, Leliana knelt lower leaning forward and pressing her lips to Evelyn's clit. She keened, long and loud as she sucked hard before moving her mouth lower. Cassandra pressed her finger tip lightly to her clit as Leliana's tongue delved between her lips. Evelyn cried out sharply as they pleasured her, Josephine sitting opposite her playing with her nipples as she watched them.

“Please,” she moaned, not sure what she wanted from them. More, certainly – more of Leliana's tongue pressing deeper into her body, licking around her entrance, tasting every bit of her as Cassandra rubbed light circles around her clit, teasing her. Josephine grinned, hands moving over her own bronze skin and down. 

Evelyn moaned, eyes closing as fingers pressed harder on her clit and she felt more fingers pressing into her body. She leaned back against Cassandra's solid body, letting the other woman take more of her weight. She felt like she was on fire, unable to take to much more of their teasing. Another finger was inside her – three now – Evelyn wasn't sure, and then they curled and pressed and she wanted to scream. Her hips jerked forward into Leliana's face, Cassandra's fingertips pinching and then gone again, rubbing and then back again and the Inquisitor couldn't take the different sensations wrought upon her. 

Then Josephine was by her side kissing her, grounding her and she came crying out into the Ambassador's mouth, going limp in Cassandra's arms as Leliana's tongue washed over her again and again until she couldn't take any more, hips jerking back into Cassandra behind her. 

“Holy Maker,” she finally breathed. 

Leliana sat back on her heels and smiled up at her, Evelyn blushing slightly. Cassandra lowered her into a love-seat and she sat back and sighing happily. Josephine handed her the wine once more, moving around the room so at ease with her own nudity and what had just happened that Evelyn barely recognised her. 

“I believe you promised me something Cassandra,” the Ambassador said, returning from the other side of the room with something long that the Inquisitor didn't recognise.

“Of course,” the Seeker said. 

Leliana slid into the love-seat with Evelyn, wrapping an arm around her and pulling her close. She settled her head on the Inquisitor's shoulder, kissing the shell of her ear, watching as Josephine bent over the new war table. Cassandra was pressing one end of the long toy into her body with a long groan of pleasure that had Evelyn flushing right down her body. 

“I know you have feelings for Cassandra,” Leliana said, voice low in Evelyn's ear. 

“It's just –” 

Leliana cut her off with a kiss, hand slipping between her dark thighs. Evelyn couldn't help the hitch of her hips towards her hand.

“If you only want her I would understand, we would understand,” she continue, hand sliding higher up her leg and it was hard to concentrate on her words when she all she wanted was for Leliana to touch her again. “But I have feelings for you too.”

“Leliana,” she moaned. “I...”

She trailed off as Leliana's hand pressed against her sex once more, the throb increasing once more as her fingers pressed against her clit. She managed to keep her eyes open and watch as Cassandra pushed the toy slowly into Josephine's body from behind, both women groaning in unison. 

“We can all be happy,” the spy said, kissing her again, eyes on the two women on the table as well. “Josie, Cass and I are very happy,” she said softly. Cassandra made a noise and Leliana chuckled. “Though she doesn't like it when I call her Cass.”

Evelyn smiled, looking back at Leliana's smiling face. She looked younger like this, bare before her and flushed. Looked happier, not the stern woman she'd known in Haven. She was beautiful, always, but like this she was something else. Evelyn smiled at her, before lifting her up – forcing her fingers way from her sex with a groan – and spinning her around so she was straddling one of her thighs.

“I can't watch Josie and Cassandra now,” she said, pouting and Evelyn smiled.

“I'll make it up to you,” she told her, hands on her pale curvy hips. She pulled her down more firmly onto her leg, feeling the red-head's wet slit on her skin. They both groaned, and Evelyn bent her head to take a nipple in her mouth.

Behind them Cassandra had started a hard and fast rhythm, thrusting into Josephine, slamming the other woman into the big table. The ambassador was crying out with every push of the large toy into her body. The Seeker was grunting, from the pleasure or the effort, Evelyn wasn't sure and she concentrated her efforts between Leliana's legs.

“Oh Evelyn,” she moaned, pressing her body tighter against Evelyn's thigh, hands gripping her shoulder as she started to rock. “more.”

Evelyn could feel the heat of Leliana's core pulsing through her body, and she moved a hand from her hip and down between her legs. She pressed her fingers through the slick folds, relishing the woman's gasp and moan, finding her clit and pressing down lightly. 

“More,” Josephine groaned and both women whipped their heads around to watch Cassandra to put all of her strength into fucking her, hard, fast. Josephine was crying out louder and louder, the seeker not stopping nor pausing in her motions. Leliana took Evelyn's wrist then, pressing her hand back to her clit, getting her attention back from the woman on the table.

“Sorry,” she murmured and Leliana smiled.

“They are very distracting,” the red-head moaned, and Evelyn laughed taking her other nipple into her mouth to suck and twirl her tongue around it. “Oh so are you,” she said, holding Evelyn close. “Please.”

Evelyn gave her what she wanted not wanting to disappoint. Her touches became firmer and she felt the woman become hotter and wetter beneath her fingers, urging her without words. Josephine screamed behind them but she couldn't look away from Leliana, the look on her face as she pushed her closer to the edge. She was muttering something in Orlisian, words Evelyn couldn't catch and behind her Cassandra moaned in Nevarren and she laughed to herself. She moved her fingers quicker against Leliana's clit and she kissed her as she came, feeling her shake and shatter under her fingers and lips.

She fell back on the sofa, and Leliana fell against her, resting her shuddering body on hers, head on her shoulder, puffs of harsh breaths on her neck. She wrapped her arms around her and held her close as she calm down. Cassandra came to sit next to her, kissing her on the cheek ever so chastely, Josephine moving around them pouring more wine for them all. She handed them each a goblet, settling into Cassandra's lap, smiling at Evelyn. 

“That was amazing,” Evelyn said taking a long drink. 

“Will you be joining us again Inquisitor?” Leliana asked, looking up at her, still a little shaky as she spoke. 

“I'm never giving this up,” she hugged Leliana tighter to her. “Giving any of you up,” she added. 

“Wonderful. Perhaps we should move this out of the War Room though?” Cassandra said, that small smile on her face once more. 

“And into my quarters,” Evelyn said with a grin. “I mean, once I have a bed.”

“I have already organised one Inquisitor,” Josephine said, “it should be ready in a few days.”

“I should be recovered by then,” she replied.

“Who said we are done for today?” Cassandra said, “I certainly am not.”

Josephine chuckled at the look on Evelyn's face, and the Inquisitor really looked forward to getting to know these woman very, very well.

**Author's Note:**

> A femslash prompt from the DA Kink meme thread I started.


End file.
